


Dancing Is What To Do

by TheGreatMisty



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dancing, I love them ok, LawLu - Freeform, Luffy Has A Praise Kink, Luffy dancing on Law, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Luffy, Shameless Smut, Smut, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMisty/pseuds/TheGreatMisty
Summary: Law only goes out with his friends to make sure they get home safe. Tonight he gets more than he bargained for in more ways than one.





	Dancing Is What To Do

It was another night out with my friends, and just like all the others, I am the only responsible one not getting shit faced or dancing all over strangers. I think I did pretty good keeping everyone in one area all things considered. 

“Hey I’m going to go sit for a bit. Can you guys behave while I’m gone?”

“Yes, Dad” comes a sarcastic reply from Shachi.

“Of course we can” comes one from Penguin.

“No promises” comes with a wink from Baby.

Rolling my eyes I make my way back to our table. I slide in easily enough, lean back into the cushions, and let out a long breath. I really don’t know why I came out with them other than to ensure they get home in one piece. I have exams I should be studying for and homework to finish, yet here I am. Dancing late into the night with my friends. The only respite is it’s Friday, so I can catch up during the weekend, but it’ll come with a lot less sleep than I’d like. 

I rub my hand over my face and decide one more drink won’t hurt. I’m not even buzzed yet so I can handle it. 

I make my way to the bar and order a beer. 

That’s when I see him. 

He’s a couple bar stools away from me currently, but he’s hard to miss. He’s loud and laughing at something the man next to him must have said. 

“Zoro I think you’ve had enough for the night. Maybe we should call it and get back home before we lose you.” 

At that last comment, the people around them burst into laughter and the man named Zoro starts shouting, “Oi! I do not get lost! I have a perfectly fine sense of direction.” 

“Sure you do.” A blond man clapped his hand onto Zoro’s shoulder and shakes him back and forth. “That’s why we spent last weekend searching all over town for you.”

Again the group bursts into laughter and their friend only gets more worked up. “Poor fella. This always happens with them. I don’t know why they continue bringing him out.” The bartender shakes his head at the group. 

Intrigued, I ask him what he means. “Well everytime they come here, that green haired man drinks way more than he should, and his friends always lose him and have to search the town for him. It makes for some funny as hell stories, but I couldn’t imagine having to do that nearly every weekend for my friend. The loud one in the red seems to be the leader of that crew, and the most sensible is the orange haired woman. That blond man is an insane womanizer, but he clearly has a soft spot for the green haired man, so I’m not sure if his womanizing is a front or not.”

I look over to the bartender speculatively, “You sure know a lot about that group.”

The bartender shrugs, “They’re here a lot, and there’s not much to do other than people watch as a bartender.”

Fair enough, I think to myself. I returned my attention to the group down the way and continue to watch mayhem ensue between them. 

The green haired man has grown restless and wants another drink and nearly the entire group is on him trying to stop him. 

“Why don’t you cut him off? Aren’t bartenders supposed to do that after so many drinks?” I turn back to the bartender who just shrugs. “We are, but he has his friends there who take care of him regardless, so to us he’s another paying customer until he inevitably gets lost.” 

Just then Law’s own friends swarm him. 

“Heeeeeeyy, Law. Whatcha dooiin?” Baby slurs at him as she slings her arm around his shoulder for support. I look over my shoulder at her, “Why are you so loud? And what do you want?” 

She smiles down at me, “Well you weren’t at the booth, then we saw you here, so now here we are. And while we’re here, bartender, can I get some tequila?” The bartender nods and turns to pour shots for the group around Law. “Soooo,” Baby turns her attention back to me, “What are you sitting over here for?”

“Is it illegal for me to sit at the bar and talk to the bartender?” I reply, shrugging her arm off my shoulder. I turn around on my stool to face my friends.

“No, but it’s suspicious to say the least when you’re making eyes at that group down there.” Penguin smirks at him when Law’s face is swallowed by a blush. “Shall we go join them?”

“NO!” I practically shout, drawing the eyes of some patrons around us. Softer, I repeat myself. “No. You all have had your fair share of drinks and they are clearly in their own state of crisis with their green haired friend. We don’t need to add to their troubles.”

“Ah well, it’s too late for that.” Shachi says as he points to the group and Baby who is talking to the man in red.

“Fucking hell.” I curse under my breath. “Why can’t we have just one normal night out?”

Just then the man in red bursts out laughing at whatever Baby said to him. Penguin picks up the tequila Baby requested and together, they head over to her and the other group. 

I run a hand over my face and sigh, “Here we go.”

Reaching for Baby, I try to drag her away from the group a bit, but she pulls me in instead. “Ah! Here he is.” She says with a smile. “Law, this is Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and that’s Nami.” She introduces everyone in turn. The man in red being Luffy, the green haired man Zoro and his blond friend Sanji, and the woman with orange hair is Nami. 

“Hello,” I mumble to everyone, hating that I’ve become the momentary center of attention. “You’ll have to excuse him. He’s a bit of a sour puss until you get to know him. But he’s one hell of a dancer if you can get past his attitude.” Baby pays no mind to Law’s uncomfort and pushes right on ahead. She introduces their group, providing faces to names she’d clearly already given them. 

Everyone in the group smiles warmly and politely say hi when they are introduced. 

“There.” Baby says, self satisfied, putting her hands on her hips and turning to smirk at me. “Now we all know one another and can get back to dancing!” 

A round of approval passes through the large group, but I just groan in response. Before I can express any disinterest in dancing more tonight, my eyes catch Luffy’s. Jet black eyes meeting yellow in the shitty club lighting. I see a scar beneath his eye, but before curiosity can win, he turns around. A big smile spread across his face as he addresses the group, “Come on! Let’s get back to dancing everyone!” 

I find myself swept back onto the dancefloor and pushed into the middle of the mini mosh-pit. 

I try to relax and feel the music, but I can’t focus on anything or anyone beyond Luffy. 

He is currently laughing and so carefree in the midst of this group. How is that even possible? They just barely met, only exchanged names, and he’s acting as if he’s known everyone here for years. 

Finally able to relax, I fall into the rhythm of the thrumming beat of the club music. Dancing among this larger group, albeit not something I would ever prefer, is actually quite nice. After a while, I feel someone bump into me. 

“Sorry.” I mumble and move a bit to let the person have that space. It isn’t long before I feel another bump against my back. Annoyed, I turn with every intent to rip into whomever is hitting me. I stop cold, however, when my eyes again meet Luffy’s. 

“Shishishishi” The smaller man laughs, looking up at me. “Hey there.” Luffy abruptly enters my space and continues dancing like nothing changed. “H-hi” I stutter out before awkwardly resuming dancing to the music. 

The smaller man stays close, never getting too far away unless one of his friends pulls him into a move they’re doing. Much to my chagrin, my friends keep crowding me so I can’t get away from Luffy even if I wanted to. 

I shoot daggers at them with my eyes, but they only laugh and raise their eyebrows between Luffy and me. Before I can say anything to them, though, Luffy returns and bumps his hip against my upper thigh. “Hey Torao, wanna dance with me?” 

Turning to him, I raise an eyebrow, “That’s not my name. And I was under the impression that we’ve been dancing together for some time now since you haven’t strayed far from me.” Luffy blushes, but his beaming smile returns to his face. “Well, yeah, but I mean like dance With me, not just near me, shishishi.” Now it’s my turn to blush. “Oh. Sure.” 

I turn quickly to look at my friends, and receive a row of thumbs up from them all. Rolling my eyes, I turn back to look at Luffy. “Great!” The smaller man responds with the blush still present on his cheeks. “I requested a song to play next, and I think you’ll like it, shishishi” Laughing, Luffy links his arm through mine, and extricates us from their friends. Just as we find a new place to dance together, I hear the current song playing fade out. Taking in a deep breath, I try to mentally prepare myself for whatever song Luffy may have chosen. 

Hearing a piano chord start the song, followed shortly by _ “Get up on the floor, dancin’ all night long,” _ I release my breath in a rush and a smile tugs at the corner of my lips. This is one of my favorite songs. Had Luffy known that? 

Impossible. 

Regardless, Luffy was already starting to dance, so I did the same. My body moved on its own, occasionally moving in time with Luffy who was never far. I get more comfortable as the song progresses, closing my eyes as I bring my hands up next to me, and spin around once. Rocking my head to the beat, I step to and fro and turn the opposite way back to where I had been close to Luffy. I hear Luffy’s laugh near me, opening my eyes to see what he’s laughing at now. 

“I can spin you if that’s what you want.” Luffy grins up at me, already starting to move forward and reaching for my hands. 

Luffy pulls me in closer, and I comply. I feel no need to pull away from him, and he seems the type who gets what he wants one way or another.

That’s how I find myself being spun by the shorter man, and then our bodies being pressed together and Luffy running his hands up into his own hair as he practically grinds up against me. 

I look down, flustered at Luffy as he moves his hips in a way that should not only be illegal, but impossible with how fluid the movements are. The smaller man’s face looked blissed out; a small smile on his lips, his hands pushing into his raven black hair, and his hips still moving in such a way that if I wasn’t concentrating right now, I very well might lose all my self control.

“Do you dance like this with everyone you meet like 10 minutes prior?” I huff out, but make no move to distance myself from Luffy. 

Luffy tilts his head up to peer at me through his eyelashes. “No,” he responds with a small smile that has no right to be so seductive. “Only with people I like.”

Hearing this, I suddenly have a much harder time breathing and the room feels much too small. “People you like? We just met, Luffy.”

The song comes to an end, and Luffy turns around and looks up at me. “We just learned each other’s names, yeah, but I’ve seen you here before Torao. And I saw you watching my group earlier on, shishishi. I’ve wanted to dance with you for a while, but as I’m sure you gathered, me and my group are a lot when we get together. And we aren’t even all here!” 

I find it hard to focus with breathing still being a chore. When my brain catches up with my ears, my eyes widen, “Wait. You’ve wanted to dance with me before?”

Luffy scrubs at the back of his neck and laughs, “Yeah, but like I said, it’s hard to get to you when I’m with my friends. I’m really glad Baby came over to us.” 

I’m currently trying to convince myself that I heard him right and am not, in fact, losing my mind tonight. Yeah, I’ve seen Luffy and his crew here before, but I’ve never watched them or noticed them like tonight. I’ve certainly never paid enough mind to decide I wanted to dance with anyone. But that clearly wasn’t the case for Luffy. 

He’d seen him before and wanted to dance with him? Impossible. Law seldom came here with his friends, and when he did he mostly sat and made sure they survived the night. 

I realized I was taking too long to respond to Luffy who had begun shifting on his feet. “Well I can concur with that because I’m always the one taking care of my friends when we come out. And I’m glad Baby introduced us as well.” 

My heart swells at the sigh of relief that leaves Luffy’s mouth and the way his eyes shine up at me. “Really?! I’m so glad! But hey, the song ended, do you want to keep dancing or go back to our friends?”

My lips tug into a small smirk as I look Luffy up and down, not bothering to hide it either. The blush that spreads over his face is so worth it, and I decide I deserve this. “Let’s keep dancing.” 

That was clearly the right thing to say because Luffy wastes no time getting back into my space and resuming his dancing against me. I’m tentative to interact with him, not wanting to cross any lines. But with Luffy seemingly uncaring of what happened, I gingerly placed my hands lightly on his hips. 

Luffy leans heavier against my chest, continuing his movements all the same. He leans his head back against my shoulder, and his eyes take a glazed over appearance. I lean my head down closer to his, and Luffy snakes his arms around my neck, looking up at me between his lashes. 

Still with my hands on his hips, I pull him fully flush to my body. His eyes flare and his movements against me become hotter. I can feel my arousal and can only hope he doesn’t mind. I feel when he starts to pant. His breath coming heavier as the music blaring through the club takes on a faster beat that he mimics. 

I run my hands up his sides, feeling him shiver at the sensation, and trace my hands up his arms to rest them over his. I lean closer to his ear and whisper, “How about we get out of here, Luffy-ya?” 

I wait with baited breath, hoping I haven’t gone too far, but my anxiety is unneeded as Luffy huffs, and agrees eagerly to my suggestion. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Luffy turns in my arms, re-wrapping his arms around my neck, now facing me. I replace my hands on his hips and look into his dark eyes. I look between them, hoping I’m reading the social cues correctly, and lean towards him. He leans in as well and I’m relieved that I was correct in my assumption. Our breath mingles between us, his huffing breaths tickling my face. I feel charged with anticipation at the proximity and nerves that I’m about to kiss a man I’ve just met not even two hours ago. Just as our lips are about to meet, his breath warm as it tickles against my lips, Penguin’s voice cuts into the moment. 

“Hey Law, we’re about t-” I jerk back from Luffy, cheeks aflame as I look at Penguin. He has quite possibly the smuggest look I’ve ever seen on his face as he looks between me and Luffy. “Forgive me for interrupting. I just wanted to let you know that we are going to head out. Luffy, your friends are about to drag Zoro out of here, so you don’t have to worry about him.” 

Luffy sounds irritated when he replies, “Oh. Alright, yeah. Thanks man.” He averts his eyes and seems to wait for something. I turn to Peng then and give him a look. “You guys can get home alright? Everybody is of sound mind to make it in one piece?” I look him over and already doubt he can.

“Yeah yeah, we’ll be alright. Shachi didn’t drink anymore so he’ll make sure we all survive in your stead.” A playful gleam enters his eyes and I fight down a grown. “Enjoy the rest of your night, _ Torao _.” And before I can snap at him, Penguin has already turned and walked away. 

I heave a sigh, scrubbing a hand through my hair. I turn back to Luffy who still has his eyes down, and his brows furrowed together. Now that the moment has shattered, I don’t know what to do. 

Feeling awkward and tense at the situation, I reach my hand over to his cheek and poke it lightly. “I’m sorry about that, Luffy-ya.” He looks up at me then, concern writ on his face. “It’s alright. I didn’t push too hard did I? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable with me, and Nami tells me I can be really pushy.”

Hearing words of anxiety come out of Luffy’s mouth doesn’t sound right. I smile and cup his cheek in my hand. “No, Luffy-ya, you didn’t push too hard. If I didn’t want to do something, I would’ve let you know.”

Relief floods Luffy’s features at this, and I feel another swell in my chest at it. “So,” Luffy says, moving closer to me once again, “Is the invitation to get out of here still on the table?”

“It never left the table.” My voice dips in pitch from want. “We can go back to my place if you prefer. My friends will leave us alone for the rest of the night since Peng interrupted us.”

Luffy’s eyes go wide and he nods his head eagerly. “That’s probably for the best because my friends would Never. They always want to know what I’m up to.” He laughs and links his arm through mine, resting his head against my arm. I can feel him practically vibrating next to me, so I set off towards the exit of the club. 

“It’s a short walk, don’t worry.” I look down at him and he hums in response. I lay my free hand over his in the crook of my elbow. “I have to warn you, though, I have a dog. I hope that’s not a problem.” Luffy’s head whips up and his eyes light up. “YOU HAVE A DOG?! I LOVE DOGS!!” He actually starts shaking then from excitement I presume. _ What have I gotten myself into _, I think to myself. 

True to my word, we make it back to my place in short accord. I unlock the door and we’re greeted by Bepo, my samoyed dog. Luffy gushes over him instantly. Showering him in affection.

“If I’d known I’d have to compete with my dog for attention, I would have suggested we go somewhere else.” I tease Luffy as he ruffles Bepo’s ears and he smirks over at me. 

“Worry not, Torao, there’s no competition here. This good boy is just an added bonus.” As he says this, he stands up and strides back over to me. His eyes have taken on a heated look and he presses himself against me, wrapping his arms around my neck. 

I put my hands on his hips, mirroring how we were back in the club. Luffy peers up at me through his lashes once again, his tongue darting over his bottom lip. “I believe we were interrupted last time we were here, but I don’t think we have to worry about that now.” His voice is all heat, and it goes straight to my stomach, curling and settling in a coiling of muscle. “No, I don’t believe we will.” I breathe out and lean in to capture his lips in a kiss. 

He’s warm. Warmer than I expected and I love it. His lips part easily, inviting further exploration of his mouth. I eagerly oblige, dipping my tongue into his mouth. A groan resounding in his throat spurring me on. I bite at his lower lip, and work my way down, kissing and nipping at his jawline, focusing on the spot Luffy seemed to enjoy the most. 

His arms grab at me, leaving my neck and tugging at my shirt. He grunts and tugs again. I laugh lightly, pulling back slightly to look at him. “Words, Luffy-ya. If you want something you need only ask.”

His gaze heats and he huffs, “Shirt. Off. Now” I raise an eyebrow at him and smirk, “Well aren’t we demanding.” “_ Please _.” he practically begs. “Well, when you put it that way, how can I say no?” and before I know it, our shirts are on the floor. His eyes catch on my tattoos covering my arms and chest. I forget they’re there, so his eyes roaming over them makes me feel slightly self-conscious. 

“I saw the tattoos on your fingers and hands, but I didn’t think that you’d have this many.” Luffy continues looking at the tattoos that line my arms. He steps back to get a better look at the one on my chest, then walks around me, following the pattern on my shoulders. He traces a finger along the lines and I feel him tracing the design on my back before tracing up my other shoulder, around to my chest again. His gaze looks adoring, but I still feel anxiety that he doesn’t like them.

“A-are they a problem?” I breathe out, slightly worried at what he’ll say. His eyes turn back up to mine, a crooked smile on his lips. “Not at all. I like them a lot. They’re really cool.”

And just like that I lose my self restraint, pull him in close and kiss him hard.

Luffy latches onto me like a monkey. His legs wrapped around my waist, hands in my hair and lips firmly attached to mine. I’m supporting his back with my left arm and holding his left thigh in my right hand. We kiss and kiss, only parting when one of us needs to breathe in which case kisses are traced down the other’s neck. Luffy has started to grind against me and I’m finding it difficult to stand. I move towards the couch and nearly drop Luffy when I trip over Bepo.

Cursing, I quickly right us so I don’t topple on top of Luffy, and tell Bepo, “Bed. Now.” so he will be out of our way. Bepo walks away slowly, looking back at me with a dejected face, the drama queen. 

Luffy chuckles in my arms, “Poor guy.” He plants a very wet kiss on my cheek and turns back to Bepo, “I promise you can have him back later, but right now, he’s mine.” With that, he faces me again and raises his eyebrows, smile big on his face as he grinds down on me again.

I groan and finish what I started. I sit down on the couch and Luffy adjusts himself so his legs are on either side of mine, adjusting himself until he finds a position he likes. My hands settle once again on his hips as his wrap around my shoulders. “Comfy?” I look up to him and he smiles his thousand-watt smile at me. “Very!” 

I run my hands up his sides and he shivers lightly against my hands. He leans forward and nuzzles into my neck. I turn my head, giving him easier access as he starts to kiss and suck at my skin. 

He eagerly grinds into my lap without restraint. I moan and press his hips down for greater pressure. He nips and sucks at my neck, traveling down to my clavicle. He settles here for a bit, butting at my bones where they protrude. I slouch down into the couch and he lays against me, kissing every inch of my chest.

I run my finger along the line of his spine, feeling his flesh bump at the sensation. I rub my hand mindlessly up and down his back as he continues sucking little marks on my skin, licking gently after each bite, chasing the light pain with pleasure. 

He starts to groan again the more he grinds his hips against me, and one of his hands drops to my waist. His hand settles on my hip, finger looping into one of my belt loops and he tugs. He gets a few more kisses on me before I push him up. He makes a disgruntled noise at being separated and meets my eyes. I know they’re blown out just like his, but I’m not going to let him get away without asking again. 

“Is there something you’d like to ask, Luffy-ya?” I run a hand up his side, reaching up to his cheek. He leans into my hand and bites on his lower lip. “Pants?” He looks at me questioningly. 

A laugh bubbles up from my chest, escaping my lips before I can stop it. “That’s not _ actually _ a question, darling.”

Luffy blushes at the name, still pressing his cheek into my palm, his hips continuing to move in small circles on my lap. He averts his eyes briefly, and I wait for him to find his words. 

I trace my thumb along his cheek, pulling lightly at his bottom lip when my thumb runs near it. He releases it from his teeth and looks back to me. “C-can you take your pants off?” 

I smile endearingly up to him then. My heart swelling at how cute he is when he’s shy. I can’t wait to make him squirm. “Of course I can. But only if you take your shorts off, too.” 

Before the last word leaves my mouth, Luffy is up and working with his button and zipper. He slows when I stand as well, undoing my belt before unclasping the button and slowly pulling my zipper down. 

His cheeks flare with heat, but he doesn’t look away. His eyes flit up to mine as I run my tongue over my bottom lip. I start to pull my jeans off keeping my movements slow. Being tall and lanky like I am means taking jeans off will never be sexy for me, but that doesn’t mean I can’t draw the moment out and relish the feeling of Luffy staring as I move. 

After I get them down past my hips, I pull on one leg then the other and slip out of them the rest of the way. Luffy is breathing hard and seems to be frozen in place, staring at my jeans now on the floor. Seeing as he doesn’t appear to be moving anytime soon, I walk over to him and place my hands over his. 

He jerks back to attention, eyes coming up to stare into mine. 

I hold eye contact with him as I pull his zipper the rest of the way down, and together we push his shorts off his hips. He steps out of them easily enough and kicks them out from under his feet. 

Luffy breaks eye contact to stare at our hands still clasped near his hips. He squeezes my hands, pulling them behind his back and crashes onto my mouth. There’s a lot of teeth involved and his restraint seems to be slipping because it’s a hot and heavy kiss instead of the gentler ones he gave earlier. It doesn’t bother me one bit. 

When we finally break for air, I pull him into my arms again, picking him up off the floor. “Where we going, Torao?” He links an arm around my neck, his mouth quirked in a crooked smile. He leans up and kisses at the shell of my ear. It tickles slightly but feels too damn good for me to want him to stop. 

I grunt in response, my mind on one track to get to bed with him. Luffy licks my ear before looking up to me, a smirk on his face, “Words, Torao. I don’t know what ‘grmph’ means.” 

Cheeky bastard. “I’m taking you to my bed. And since you want to be so cheeky, here.” I toss him down onto my mattress with a small grunt. I lean down over him, Trapping his arms above his head, reconnecting our mouths in a hot kiss that quickly becomes messy. I crowd his legs with mine, effectively immobilizing him while we kiss. 

Luffy lets me hold his arms above him, but he moves his hips constantly. He grinds into mine, moaning all the while. I return the favor, my breath hitching in my throat when I feel our erections touch. We break the kiss, panting for breath, and he wraps his legs around my waist. He smiles up at me then, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. 

“I don’t want to push too far, Torao. Are you ok going further?” Luffy being serious is weird to me, but I appreciate the sentiment. I shift my weight to lift a hand to his cheek, “If I wasn’t ok with this night progressing beyond kissing, I wouldn’t have brought you to bed, Luffy-ya.” I feel his leg muscles flex against my hips and he squeezes lightly. “Ok,” he breathes out, eyes taking on the appearance that he can’t believe this is happening. 

For what it’s worth, I can’t either. 

I lean down and place a gentle kiss on his forehead, stroking his cheek with my thumb. He leans up into the kiss, taking advantage of having a hand back to lace his fingers through my hair. 

I kiss down his nose, returning to his lips. We kiss lethargically now. Taking our time, not rushing and very little heat to it. It’s nice, but it won’t progress our night. 

I grind down into him and Luffy practically _ growls _in his throat. I falter in our kiss, but quickly recover and kiss with more fervor. 

Luffy adjusts his legs around my hips and I feel his toes slip under the elastic of my briefs. He makes a noise in question against my mouth, and I nod. No words are said during the interaction, and I can’t help but laugh internally at it. Without saying anything or disrupting the kiss, my briefs get kicked from the bed. 

Somehow he gets them off and I take a moment to wonder just how flexible he must be to have been able to do that. I don’t have time to ponder the thought further, however, because Luffy gets grabby and wraps his free hand around my throbbing cock. 

“Hey, you have to lose yours, too.” I’m barely able to grunt it out, my mind quickly honing in on the feeling of Luffy’s warm hand around my cock. Luffy makes quick work of removing his briefs.

I blush when my mouth fills with saliva as I catch sight of his erection. I huff a breath and we reconnect. Kisses hot and sloppy all over. I wrap both our cocks in my hand, pumping messily but finding a rhythm. 

Luffy keens, arching his back into the sensation and grinding his hips with the movement. His fingers dig into the flesh of my back, but I don’t mind. He throws his head back against the mattress, eyes shut. He looks so beautiful beneath me, I can’t help but want to ravish every inch of him. 

I release our cocks and we both groan at the loss, but I make up for it, leaning over him to capture his nipple in my mouth. I suck at the bud, biting gently and licking after it. Luffy groans and digs his fingers into my hair, legs wrapping themselves back around my waist. 

I kiss to his sternum, licking a long stripe from the bottom of his xiphoid to his jugular junction, kissing over to his other nipple to tease at. “Torao, please.” Luffy huffs at me, trying to push me up. “Patience, Luffy-ya. I’m going to take care of you tonight, don’t worry. But before I do, I’m going to take you apart.” I can tell my breath ghosting over his sensitive bud affects him when he shivers. I give him one more kiss before returning to his chest. 

I bit from his clavicle down to his stomach, biting each nipple before passing them. I adore his soft and sensitive skin. The way he twitches when I kiss his stomach. I place my hands on his hips, keeping him stead as I near them with my mouth. 

I focus on one hip first, biting at his ilium. I know how sensitive hips are, and can feel his body tense beneath me. Luffy’s breathing gets heavy. I gently rub my hand into the dip his hip forms. “Ah!” Luffy yelps at the sensation, his leg twitching beneath me. 

“Careful, Luffy-ya.” I drop a kiss on his hip, “I’m only just getting started.” I feel his body shift, him attempting to free his hip from my grasp, but I squeeze it. I press my thumb into the indention, knowing full well how much it tickles. He rewards me with another yelp, and I return my attention to his hip. 

I kiss along the bone, alternating between biting and licking at his hip. When I reach the top of his thigh, I head inwards. Teasing at his cock as I get nearer. I feel Luffy’s breath catch as I wrap a hand around his shaft. Only to move it out of the way to kiss around him. He groans in frustration. 

I kiss around the base of his cock, applying pressure with my tongue along the way. I give him a few strokes before I turn to his other hip. “We wouldn’t want to neglect this side, would we?” I look up at him then. He looks absolutely ruined already. I smirk internally and count a small victory for myself. Luffy rolls his head to the side, arching his back and bucking his hips into my hand. “Ah. Please. Torao.” His voice is breathy and full of want. Perfect. 

“Just a little more, darling.” Luffy again keens at the name. “You’re so beautiful when you’re like this. You’re doing so good.” He moans then. Loud. His head whips up to find my eyes, want flaring in his. 

“Oh? Luffy-ya, did you like that? You like being called a good boy?” He growls and tries to wrestle free of my grip. I smile my best shit-eating grin at him. “Don’t move, sweetheart. I’m going to make you feel better than anyone before me.” I lean up, pushing him back into the bed and share a sloppy kiss with him. He moans against my mouth, bucking his hips again into my hand still wrapped around his length. 

I return to my focus on his hip, my new focus to praise him as much as I can. I palm at his cock, careful not to be too intense to drag everything out. I kiss down his hips and settle between his thighs. “You’re skin is beautiful, Luffy-ya. I bet it would look even better with my marks.” 

Luffy moans and spreads his legs further. I take my hand from his cock then, settling it back on his hip. I squeeze lightly as I bite down on his inner thigh. The sensitive flesh causing his muscles to twitch. I palm at his hip to settle his breathing, releasing his skin from my teeth. “Beautiful,” I breathe out, “absolutely beautiful.” 

I can tell he is getting impatient. I leave marks on both of his thighs, adoring him between each bite and stimulating him further with pressure against his sensitive hips. Luffy is a moaning mess above me, hands tangled in the sheets, head turning back and forth as he moans obscenities. 

“Torao. Please.” Luffy is begging now. A blush has spread down to his chest. “Please, what, Luffy-ya? I told you if you want something, all you have to do is ask.” 

“_ Fuck me, Torao.” _

I release a guttural sound from somewhere deep inside of me. I quickly reach for my bedside table, ripping open the drawer and taking out the lube. “Turn over for me then, sweet thing. I’ll make you feel as good as you look right now.” 

Luffy moans as he turns himself over. I slick my finger up and tease at his entrance. I take my time slicking him up to make sure he’s as comfortable as possible. The last thing I want is to hurt him and ruin the night. “Ready, Luffy-ya?” I breathe out. With a nod from him, I slip my index into him. 

Luffy lets out an audible breath then, groaning and pressing back against my finger. He’s so warm around me, and I struggle to keep myself under control. I work my finger in and out, letting his body adjust to the sensation and relax. I add a second finger and Luffy mewls. He lifts his hips from the bed then. I curl my fingers inside of him, finding and stimulating his sweet spot. I work my fingers again, setting a steady pace, making sure I hit that spot every now and then, but careful not to overstimulate him. I want to drag this out as long as possible, call me selfish. 

Luffy groans as I remove my fingers, upset at the loss. I quickly slick my cock up with lube and line myself up with his entrance. “Ready, Luffy-ya? I’m going to push in.” 

I’m rewarded with another deep moan from him followed quickly by, “Get on with it then. I’ve been ready.” I _ tsk _down at him, slapping his buttocks lightly before I push in. He moans as his head falls fully to the bed. 

I keep my movements slow to let him adjust, fighting against the urge to ram home inside of him. “You feel so good, baby.” I rub my hands at the base of his spine, grasping at his hips for support. When I finally bottom out, we both moan. The sound echoing around my room. “So beautiful. You’re amazing, Luffy-ya. Like no one I’ve ever had.” I rain praise after praise down on him. Relishing in the way Luffy squirms beneath me, breath coming fast as he responds to the compliments. I shift slightly and start to set a pace. 

I pull out slowly then snap my hips back against him. The sound of our skin connecting egging me on. “Harder. Oh- Torao _ yes _.” I oblige with his command, quickening my pace eagerly. I slap his ass a few more times, gripping at the plush skin as I slide in and out of him. Luffy matches my rhythm, meeting my every thrust with one of his own. 

I lean over his back, placing kissing between his shoulders. “You’re stunning, Luffy-ya.” He chokes out a cry, panting at the fast rhythm we’ve made. “Feel so good, Torao. Don’t stop.” I hum against his skin and lean back. 

I wrap and arm around his waist, pulling him up. I slip out of him as I shift us and he cries out. “Sh, Luffy-ya. It’s ok.” I sooth him, stretching my legs out and sitting him on my lap. I turn us so we’re facing the mirror on the far wall. He sits on his knees, feet by my hips. I line myself back up at his entrance and he shudders as I push him back down onto me. “I want to watch you, sweetheart. Fuck me how you want.” 

Luffy wraps his hands around my thighs and sets his own pace. “Amazing,” I breathe out. I have one hand behind me for support, but keep my other on Luffy’s hip. “You’re so amazing, Luffy-ya. So beautiful. Oh, you feel so good, baby.” I start to thrust into him, matching his pace. 

The sound of our skin hitting fills my room along with the words I shower him in. I can feel their effect in his movements. His warm heat around me, contracting with each praise. 

“Torao, I-ah-I’m so close.” Luffy breathes out, his nails digging harder into my thighs. I lean up, pressing his back into my chest. I wrap my hand around his cocks and stroke him. “Come for me, baby.” 

Luffy arches his back, throwing his head back and cries out. His hips start to jerk as I stroke him relentlessly. He comes with a loud, broken moan, his body contracting around mine. 

I guide him through his climax, waiting for him to come down slightly before I leave his body. He moans at the movement and I groan at the loss of heat. I lay him down on the mattress, letting him catch his breath. “You were so beautiful, darling. I’ve never seen anyone as magnificent as you.” 

Luffy keens at the praise, still blissed out in his post-climax high. He fills his lungs with a deep breath, releasing it slowly before he opens his eyes to gaze up at me. 

He reaches out then, “what about you?” I smirk down at him and show him the mess in my hands. “You were so beautiful, I couldn’t wait.” 

A small smile settles on Luffy’s tired face. “You’re such a charmer, Torao.” I place a soft kiss on his forehead. “Wait here, darling I’ll get a towel to clean us with.” Luffy hums and settles into the bed. 

I go to the bathroom and clean myself up. I peer into the mirror at my appearance. Chest flushed pink, hair in disarray. I smile. It’s been too long. 

I return to Luffy with a warm cloth and wipe him clean. He groans when I clean his entrance, being as gentle as I can. After I’m done, I throw the towel to the floor, forgotten until the morning. I climb into bed and bring the covers around us. Luffy cuddles into my side, wrapping his legs up in mine. “I’m so glad I met you, Torao.” He settles his head against my shoulder, snuggling down further against me. I run my fingers through his hair and place a kiss on top of his head. “I’m glad I met you, too, Luffy-ya.” 

Soft snores come from him then as he falls quickly asleep. I wonder for a moment just what got into me tonight, but decide not to overthink things for once. A good thing just came into my life and I’m not about to ruin it. With that in mind, I hug Luffy closer and drift to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, here's my first fic in this fandom and with these two. I love them to death and you couldn't rip this pairing from my cold, dead hands. I had this idea after I watched this x video on twitter which was inspired by this x video. I hope you enjoyed it! (:


End file.
